


【叶all】【生日自贺】【小王子paro】Stardust-Emerald（叶王篇）

by BardianS



Series: Stardust [2]
Category: Master of Skill, The King's Avatar, 全职高手
Genre: M/M, 生日自贺小文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardianS/pseuds/BardianS
Summary: This time, Ye met a magician in the desert, and he found this magician rather charming actually...





	【叶all】【生日自贺】【小王子paro】Stardust-Emerald（叶王篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 序和叶黄篇Stardust-Swordsman← 一日双更啦！ 
> 
> 糟糕，不知道是不是因为不是睡前故事时间的缘故，画风有点微妙的偏转……如果之前一篇是老少咸宜可以给小孩子作为睡前故事，这一篇感觉分级就得上升到青少年了（
> 
> 果然变成系列文了呢（
> 
> 依然抱持着温柔的心情来写的，就算不那么童话了（……），希望依然是一篇缱绻的小文。
> 
> 10.30更新叶莫篇Stardust-Gravity

叶修一觉醒来，还是在大沙漠里。

身周沙砾已被太阳照得滚烫，像是昨天夜里谁涨红的脸。叶修懒洋洋地按着地面坐起来，伸展了身体，把宽檐帽随手一别，挡住了太阳热情的窥视。

奇怪，明明觉得温度应该很高，但却一点也不烫手，只觉得让这经历了一夜清冷的身体，都泡了热水澡似的，格外熨帖。

不再多想，叶修继续向前走。走着走着，忽然发现，前面有一块小小的绿洲。漂亮的绿荫和清澈的湖水被闪闪发光的沙砾包围着，像一块莹莹生辉的翡翠。

叶修沉思了一下。难道是我出现幻觉了？从裤兜儿里摸出烟叼上，他叹了口气，慢吞吞地朝着绿洲走着。

 

走近了才发现，这块绿洲面积还不小。那远处看去盈盈一握的湖，得有足球场那么大。那远处看去颜色粗粝的一块绿色，竟是小一片茂密的森林。

咦？森林？还挺环保啊。

……不，重点错了。这不是沙漠吗？

叶修深沉地思考了一下，还是被那湿润而清新的空气诱惑，迈开长腿踏进了绿洲，然后由衷地感慨：这绿化搞得，真是挺不错的。

这块土地生机勃勃，几乎没走几步就能看到些什么植物挤挤挨挨地凑在一起，张开叶片高高兴兴地被太阳光抚摸着。竟然还有蝴蝶，梦似的栖息在娇嫩又美丽的花朵上。

叶修想到什么场景似的，脚步微微一顿，又很快继续向前走去。

然后他在郁郁葱葱的绿色小道上，看到了一个……衣冠楚楚的环卫工人。穿着如魔术师般西装革履的，但他手上却拿着一把扫帚，时不时还从空气中变出一片细细密密的小雨，浇在开心地抖动叶片的植物身上。

这个人抬起头来，天生异瞳看到叶修，目光在他身上停了三秒，然后正正经经地开口道：“我是魔术师，不是环卫工人。”

我还没开口呢……叶修扬了扬眉。

 

魔术师说，自己住在这里，因为自己属于这里，照顾好这里是自己的职责。包括这里的环境，还有住在这里的其他人。

他的语气很平淡，一边跟叶修交谈，一边顺着小道清理着浮尘和沙砾，时不时弯下腰摸摸叶片拍拍泥土什么的。他的身影在绿意葱茏里深深浅浅的，竟有了些如梦似幻的味道，让人捉摸不透这到底是个真实的存在，抑或只是阳光下的幻影。

你的臀线真漂亮……不，我是说，其他人？叶修轻咳一声，狐疑地问了一句。

是啊。魔术师答道，停下扫帚，熟稔地指着地上那些在叶修看来并没有太大区别的植物们：

这是英杰，虽然现在还有点怯怯的，但是把他的叶子多拉到太阳下晒晒的话，他的成长潜力不可估量；这是刘小别，这孩子长得很快，就是有时候根的营养有点跟不上，叶子会长歪；这是方士谦，他很适合用来改造土壤，让别的植物更好更健康地成长，还能驱虫；这是……

魔术师舒缓了眉眼，熟稔地说着，爱怜地抚摸着他说到的这些植物。叶修很久以后，在偶然翻开的一本植物图鉴上，看到了似曾相识的一株植物。书上说那是防风，一味中草药。但叶修如此清楚地记得，当时在魔术师温柔的声音里，他手下的那株植物有自己的名字，叫方士谦。

不知名的小虫在草间发出窸窸窣窣的声音，叶修有些着迷地看着如数家珍的魔术师，还有他盛满了温柔和关怀甚至是慈爱的那双特殊的眼睛。那双神异的眼睛琥珀一样流转着氤氲如雾气的光辉，隔着树脂似乎朦朦胧胧的怎么也看不透，叶修却能清晰辨别那光辉的纹路与温度。

这个魔术师，他的一腔热情与爱，都倾洒在他手中的这些植物身上了吧，像是阳光要把热力传导给万物，像是细雨欲把世间的枯萎尽数滋润……

一句话忽然就溜出了叶修的嗓子眼儿：“你……一个人照顾他们，不寂寞也不疲倦吗？”

四周静寂而无人烟，只有小虫子在摇摇晃晃的草叶间喁喁低语，实在适合极了睡觉、做梦、吹牧笛。魔术师直起身子，活动活动脖子，又轻轻拍了拍手上的草泥，两只眼睛都微微弯起，对着叶修微笑道：“我属于这里。”

叶修忽然情难自禁地迈步上前，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。紧得让魔术师骨骼发痛，浑身被微苦的烟草味包裹，有那么一瞬忘了肩膀上还要扛起的重任。

“你这样不行。”松开手的叶修把烟放回裤兜，握住魔术师的双肩，严肃地对着魔术师说道，“你不能包办一切，他们自己也要快点成长起来才行。

“所以今天，给自己放一天假吧。我看天色不早，不如我们联床夜话，探讨一下植物的一百种用♂法？”

手掌沿着肩线上移，神色有些轻佻地用手掌覆盖上魔术师脖颈后部，大拇指抚上魔术师的耳朵，叶修迫使魔术师微微抬起了头，然后定定地看着他的双眼，像是要看到他心里去似的：

“我有没有说过，总觉得在哪里见过你。也是有根扫帚，不过那时候你骑着它在蓝宝石似的天上飞，身后都是流星，永远不知道你会出现在哪个方向。那么自由恣意的样子，真是特别好看，跟传说里头会巫术的魔术师似的。”

说着，叶修笑了：“可能是在梦里吧。”

看着一本正经地调情似的男人，魔术师挑了挑眉：“现在是白天。而且，这个搭讪方法未免太过老套。”

“不管方法老不老套，管用就行。”叶修笑眯眯地伸出一只脚，神不知鬼不觉地动摇了魔术师的平衡，然后身形潇洒地接住将倒未倒的魔术师，慢慢将他放在满地草木中，亲昵地吻上了他的眼睛，“而且，大眼，你知道吧，有个词叫‘白日宣淫’。”

不远处，黄沙被风卷起，漫天漫地张牙舞爪地彰显着自己的威势。而在这片小小的绿洲，风很平静，水很平静，植物们悄悄挪动着自己的根茎，羞涩似的纷纷垂下自己的叶片。

这是一个翡翠色的小星球，里面有两个正做着翡翠色美梦的人。

 

【叶王篇·FIN】


End file.
